Raven's Mother
by CertifiedAsshole
Summary: Arella Roth was looking for her daughter; luckily a certain green haired Titan was there to lend a hand. BB/Rae AU-ish future fic. Two-shot. Written by the world's laziest and sadistic fanboy out there, with the help of his begrudging masochistic best friend.
1. Meet the Groom

**Raven's Mother **by CertifiedAsshole

**Summary: **Arella Roth was looking for her daughter; luckily a certain green haired Titan was there to lend a hand.

**A/N: **David would never write this shit (the intro, not the story. He may be lazy, but he's still writing this thing) because he's too damn lazy and would procrastinate. ಠ_ಠ

Beast Boy (Changeling): 21 Cyborg: 24 Everyone else: 22

**Pairings: **BB/Rae

**Disclaimer: If he did own this, the world would burn.**

**Warning: Nope**

Sound...

That was the first thing that came back to her. The sound of water dripping was so foreign to her after nothingness.

Then... it was memories. Only brief snippets at first but soon larger chunks of the woman's life began to return to her. Her name was Arella. Arella Roth... she was in Azarath. She had a daughter! But as quickly as that joy came it left when she remembered her daughter's upbringing; her daughter's "father". With those memories came the gut-wrenching guilt Arella felt when she thought of the life she had forced on her daughter, on her poor Raven.

Before she even realized that she couldn't move her limbs, she felt something akin to rust flaking off her whole body. It came off in thick layers as more and more of her sensations and thoughts came rushing back to her until a sharp breath of air greeted her lungs after so long. Finally able to open her eyes Arella slowly adjusted to the soft light of the cave she was in and felt oddly serene, until she looked at the body laying next her.

"Oh Azar..." she gasped and clumsily shuffled to the old woman's side "Azar are you awake?"

"I see you finally woke." the old woman stated with a deep monotone in her voice. "As you may have guessed the frozen sleep spell is finally wearing off."

"Azar why were we in the frozen sleep spell" Arella had a look of confusion on her face.

"Concentrate child, focus on getting all your memories back first." Azar spoke in a sharp but patient tone.

"Ok, ok... it had been a few years since Raven left... it was getting close to her sixteenth birthday... oh no... Trigon came... he destroyed everything... and... and we came here to wait out the prophecy..." Arella's voice became very quiet at that last part.

"Good, now I don't have much time left but..."

"What do you mean you don't have much time?!" Arella immediately interrupted.

"Hush now child I need to speak." Arella simply nodded to Azar "Now then, we've been in this spell for about six years and due to my being the caster I could sense what happened out in the world for that time. As we feared the prophecy did come to pass," at this Arella gave a choked gasp "BUT, strangely it feels as though it was undone or that Trigon was sent back. Even stranger I believe I could sense Raven's soul self repeatedly over the years."

"Does that mean sh-she's alive?" for the first time in many years Arella began to feel hope.

"Yes... I believe so. Take this Glacialem fang and activate it, it'll take you to earth." While saying this Azar pulled said fang from her robes and it was then that Arella noticed then the blood staining the old woman's side.

"Azar what's wrong!?" Now scared, Arella pulled back the old woman's robe and saw a large rock imbedded into her side.

"This happened right before the spell, I've already felt my life force die out and now the only thing keeping me alive is this spell. Now hurry child I don't have much time left... I hope you find Raven." For the first time in ages Azar smiled.

Before Arella could even speak she could see the final layers of magic leave Azar's body and her life went with it. She sat and cried over the old woman's body- for hours or minutes she couldn't tell anymore- and then slowly took the magic fang in hand. Walking over to the wall Arella brought the fang against the wall and spoke the words "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." opening a black portal to earth, to her daughter.

It was a spring day in Jump City, around two o'clock, and the streets were mildly full with people going through their day. Unbeknownst to the citizens of the city a black portal opened in the middle of a deserted alley, releasing a very distraught looking woman. She looked to be about her early forties with long black/violet hair and wearing a worn brown cloak. She was immediately disoriented and simply stumbled out of the alleyway looking very much out of place.

'So I'm back on Earth, I hope I can find Raven amongst all these people.' She carefully walked down the street until she realized with a start 'I don't even know where on this planet I even am, all I know was that Raven was supposed to be in a place called Jump city.'

Worried and confused Arella didn't even notice that she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into the man emerging from a coffee shop.

"I-I'm deeply sorry." Arella mumbled but the man continued to rant about his ruined suit.

"You damn clumsy woman! Do you realize how much this suit costs?! You damn well better pay for this!" the man looked at her while pointing at his white suit currently covered in freshly spilled coffee.

"I'm sorry but I don't have money..." She was afraid since she had just arrived back on Earth and was already being threatened.

"Well I'm sure there's other ways of paying me back." At this point he roughly grabbed her chin and began to examine her face. "You don't look too bad for an old hag."

Realizing what the man was insinuating she immediately jerked her head out of the man's grasp.

"You wanna fight huh? Boys!" with a snap of his fingers three men filed out of the coffee shop and began to subdue the now fighting woman.

"I'm sure you're gonna sell real well on the black mar-"

"_Hey!_ It's my day off and I really don't wanna deal with small fry like you," the small time gangster stopped at this and began to turn around.

"Who the hell you calling..." but he stopped in his tracks upon seeing the green skinned man that had called out to him. "Shi-shit it's a Titan! Drop the woman and run!"

The green man gave an exasperated sigh as he saw the pathetic gangsters run off and began to make his way to the woman; at least until she started screaming at him.

"G-get back! I won't let you take me back to that demon! Stay away from me!" She was absolutely terrified that this green man was an agent from Trigon.

"Hey, hey calm down. I'm Changeling from the Titans. I'm one of the good guys." He slowly approached the woman hoping to look like less of a threat to her.

Arella didn't know what to think of this "Changeling", he certainly didn't look human but all the other humans seemed comfortable around him and even cheered him for his acts; she didn't even feel any form of the dread she normally felt from demons. His skin, hair and eyes were all different shades of green with a small fang and pointy ears next to his spiked up hair; he also wore a purple and black sleeveless jumpsuit with grey gloves. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize that the green man was still talking to her.

"Huh?"

"I said not to worry about those thugs anymore. What's your name by the way?" he gently offered his hand to the woman who was now sitting on the pavement.

Confused on whether to take his hand or not and panicking on what to say her name was she looked at the cafe she was currently in front of and noticed it's name was _Angela's Coffee House_; jogging her memory of her birth name, she hastily replied that her name was "Angela" and eventually decided to take his hand to stand up.

"You must be new to Jump City if you don't recognize me, mind me asking what you came here for?" Changeling asked, his natural curiosity getting the better of him.

"I-I am um... trying to find my daughter," she still continued to gaze at the ground

"Do you need my help, how old is she?" he was suddenly worried, thinking perhaps she had lost a young child.

"No, I'm fine. She's in her twenties and she moved to Jump City many years ago, I simply hope to find her again."

"Oh, well if that's all then good luck. I hope you find her," the young man turned on his heel and continued to walk down the street. Half a block away he decided to look back and stopped in his tracks. The woman was walking very slowly and examined everywhere she passed with a wary eye and looked as though she had no idea what most of those buildings were; simply put she looked well and truly lost. With a sigh the young man began to make his way back, the woman looked too much like Raven and was acting too similar to Starfire for him to just leave her alone.

"Hey I can pretty much tell that you're REALLY new to the town. Do you want some help?" the changeling asked, once again right in front of her.

"No, no, I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, c'mon Angela you can use the population sweep back at the tower so we can hopefully find your daughter. Besides you remind me way too much of my friends to just leave you hanging here." He once again made a motion for her to follow him, and though every ounce of her intellect told her not to go, that he looked too much like a demon to trust, but for some reason she merely followed the green man down the street.

It was silent at first as Arella merely looked around dazed at all these familiar but still new sights. With a slight chuckle Changeling asked, "So, how long you been in the city?"

"A few minutes maybe."

"Wait-how... never mind. That explains why you're over there gawking at everything," she quickly looked away embarrassed, "anyway what does your daughter look like?"

"... I don't know," at this Arella took a very somber tone in her voice, "she left when she was just thirteen and... and she used to look like me but... I don't even know how she's grown up or if she even wants to remember me."

"Then why are you looking for her?"

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong I think it'd be great if mother and daughter could meet again but if you're this hesitant about meeting her why are you going to her now?" Changeling's face began to take on a look of seriousness that had only been known to exist there in recent years.

"W-well you could say she left because of some problems with the... father," the odd tone of voice she used when saying father made it that much more apparent how strained the situation must have been, "even though she's all grown up now, I just hope to make up the wrongs I did to her in any way I can."

"Good. My parents died a long time ago and not many people in my family have any relation to their parents anymore so I always like to see some effort for a family to get back together."

"Your family?"

"Yea, the Titans; you may remember us as the teen titans and me as Beast Boy though. Anyway, we're a rag tag group of people but they're the best family I could ask for." as he said that last sentence he began to fiddle with a small black box in his hand.

"What's that?" Arella was shocked that no matter how much her brain told her not to trust this man she was now comfortable enough to be nosy!

"O-oh this... this is... um... it's a- well here look," his calm demeanor quickly faded as he flustered with the case and then just decided to open it. Inside was a simple silver ring with a rather impressively sized diamond, lightly surrounded by specks of amethyst.

"It's beautiful," she said while gazing at the ring.

"Y-you think so? Well good, I plan to propose to my girlfriend today if I don't lose my nerve first. Hopefully after today she won't be just my girlfriend, so long as she's crazy enough to say yes." he gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his neck at the last part.

"You think she'd say no?" For some reason Arella was becoming amused by his nervous behavior.

"NO! I mean...er- I don't think so. I hope not. I really do love her and I know she loves me too, I just don't..."

"You don't want to imagine what you'd do if she says no," she gently finished for him "what's her name?"

"Oh, uh... even though most tabloids kinda guess I just don't wanna say anything in case it doesn't work out or she doesn't want everyone to know yet. Sorry," he said once again scratching the back of his neck.

"It's ok. I hope it works out for you though. Maybe my daughter could have found someone too..."

"Everyone deserves a shot at love, I'm sure she'll find someone," he said reassuringly.

"I can only hope so..." Arella said quietly, once again thinking of her daughter's lineage.

They continued to walk on in silence, although while not truly comfortable this silence was nowhere near as awkward as the first. Arella continued to debate the pros and cons of following this man but still could not come up with a solution, though the pros side was suddenly becoming more convincing; Changeling just looked thoughtfully at the box. After another two blocks the pair finally reached the bay to clearly see Titans tower.

"Well Angela we're pretty much there, you ready for the last stretch?" he said while stretching lightly.

"Almost where?" Arella asked incredulously.

"To the tower," a quick point with his thumb to emphasize the point.

"Well then, how do you expect we get past the water?"

Changeling merely stood there staring at the woman "You really don't know who I am do you?" when she shook her head no he said "I'm a shape shifter," he then began to demonstrate said power by going from a dog, to a parrot to a seal.

To say Arella was shocked would be an understatement; she was beginning to think that Earth had become a stranger place than even Azarath. Changeling though, was greatly amused; being a celebrity for so long meant that it was now rare to actually shock somebody when he morphed, and the woman in front of him had given a priceless expression.

"Relax, I'll take care of the flight," he immediately morphed into a pterodactyl and carried the still shocked woman by her shoulders.

"Wai-ah... uhhh..." though she eventually stopped struggling, this was quickly becoming one of the strangest days of her life.

In less than a minute Changeling had set them both down by the Towers entrance and led the woman to the door. After a quick password input the pair began to make their way through to the Tower.

"All righty then Angela, as soon as we get to the common room we can begin the city search for your daughter," he said as they walked leisurely down the hallway.

"How exactly do you plan to search for her?"

"A quick facial scan should do the trick. Even though your daughter ran away I highly doubt she went and got plastic surgery, all I have to do is match facial records of the city residents with yours and we can start from there," it was around this time that the two reached the common room.

"Sorry about the place being so empty," Changeling said while making his way towards the room's computers, "there was a mass breakout at Steel city jail and the Titans East needed some help so the rest went to do so, I just drew the short straw of staying behind to watch the city." Arella gave a curt nod and continued to examine the new room.

"Sorry I couldn't meet your soon-to-be non-girlfriend."

"Yeah, hopefully. Oh shit... I'm gonna kill Cyborg when he gets back!" the changeling muttered obviously irritated.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing just an annoying bug he hasn't fixed yet. It keeps showing a random heat signature in the villains' artifact room, I know it's a bug, but I can't just leave it unchecked. I'm sorry but I gotta leave you for just one sec so I can make sure everything's secure." He was holding his hands apologetically as he made his way to the door, "you can grab something from the fridge if you want- if it moves don't touch it, it's probably Starfire's food which means it's NOT edible- oh and just don't mess with any of the techthanksbye." he rushed as he ran through the waiting doors before Arella could even reply.

She continued to look around the common room after the changeling's hasty departure until she felt a sudden chill in the air. Turning around she noticed an obsidian dome that appeared from the ground and began to fade away revealing a somewhat short and petite woman with gray skin, long amethyst hair and matching eyes wearing a black leotard and flowing midnight blue cloak. Upon seeing the sudden appearance of this woman Arella could only give off a single shocked question.

"Raven?"

Upon hearing her name, Raven turned around to notice the new presence and responded in kind, "Mother?"

And then the lasers started firing.

**A/N: And this is where David is ending Chapter 1 because he's a dick that way. You'll get Chapter 2 in two days. Not because he'll be done in two days (by then he should be finish with the fucking epilogue), but because the little shithead that is my best friend decided that he want to. Anyways, see y'all in two days. …Now I feel bad for my own fanfics which haven't been updated in a month. Anyways, David says:**

"**I did actually write this, I'm just very lazy so that's why I'm making Mabel* post and edit this thing."**

***Me, the little person that lives in these A/N's and listens to these stories at 2 o'clock in the morning; is prolly the only one even lazier than David. But at least I do something about it. So yeah, he makes me do all of the "tedious, boring work". Now you all know why I call him a Certified Asshole. Good luck on surviving whatever he throws at you next.**


	2. Meet the Bride

**Raven's Mother **by CertifiedAsshole

**Summary: **Arella Roth was looking for her daughter; luckily a certain green haired Titan was there to lend a hand.

**A/N: **You made David happy with all of your reviews. It's weird. Anyways, to the reviewer, TexMurphy, it's rushed because I accidentally posted Chapter 1 & 2 together. Initially it was supposed to end at where Arella is just about to go to Jump City, but David was too lazy/stupid to put a line break in there, hence the rushed feeling. Hopefully that's not the case here. He said thank you, though. In the fashion of my best friend, "Enjoy bitches."

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I wished he did, but then I remembered who we're talking about.**

**Warning: Nope**

After nine long years of separation mother and daughter are finally able to meet once again. A teary reunion ensues in which all is forgiven and the two women are merely happy to meet each other again... not. Instead five seconds after noticing each other's presence the tower's security system came online, identified unknown presences within the common room and began to open fire.

"Get down!" Raven commanded as she set up a shield around her and Arella.

Now scared and more confused than ever Arella simply stood there dumbstruck as she watched her daughter both protect them and launch blasts of dark energy at the turrets. The security system began to initiate a tower lockdown in light of the damage being done to its defense system; steel plating appeared to cover the large common room windows and an audible hiss could be heard as all the doors locked. With more lasers to replace the ones she kept destroying Raven decided to prioritize the safety of the shockingly familiar civilian in her home and created a dome to cover the two women for the moment.

"Alright I don't know if you're really who I think you are or not but we'll deal with this later for now I will go and shut off the security system and then I _will_ get to the bottom of this. Stay here and don't move." Taking control and using her monotone now only reserved for dangerous situations Raven left her dome and attempted to rip all twelve laser cannons off the wall at the same time with her powers. Unfortunately after years of fighting numerous villainous masterminds Cyborg had upgraded the tower's defense to the point that even the laser turrets held anti magic charms, effectively canceling out Raven's attempted attack.

"Curse Cyborg and his incessant perfectionism." Raven grumbled as she settled for dodging and solid projectiles to battle the turrets for the moment.

Unable to help -living with a pacifist for so many years after all- Arella merely watched in amazement as her estranged daughter flew around and used her powers with utmost control. Seeing the calm and poise the young women before her possessed she felt both pride and sorrow at wondering how much her daughter had grown throughout the years, and that she was forced to do it on her own.

Both women's attentions were snapped away from their respective musings as they heard loud banging coming out from the locked steel door, each bang was marked with a new dent appearing on the door. Gathering her power to her hands Raven continued to dodge the lasers while waiting for whatever was behind the door to make its appearance only to give a sigh of relief when a green Sasquatch burst into the room.

"Garfield, what the hell is going on here?!"

"Oh Raven your back, err just cover me long enough to deactivate the system" With that, the changeling morphed into a fox and quickly dodged any incoming fire as he made his way to the control panel.

Morphing back into his human Changeling began to furiously type commands into the keypad. Raven dropped next to him and formed another sphere around both of them, "Hurry up there Gar I can't keep up two shields like this for long!" referring to the other shield that was holding Arella.

"Ya I know now hold on for just a sec... just gotta rework the server... go through the back door...enter the password... aaaaaaannndddd... DONE!" Gar emphasized his explanation with a dramatic flourish before hitting the enter key and forcing the turrets and steel plating back into hiding, all ending in a sigh from Raven as she dropped both her shields.

"Dang, sorry about that Raven, but I had to go check out that bug Cyborg hasn't fixed yet so I set the defense system on since I had a random civy hear but your sudden appearance here must have set it off," he gave the computer a mild glare before resuming his focus on the woman before him, "what are you doing here so early anyway, you guys weren't supposed to get back till tomorrow or the day after?"

"Well first off it's not 'you guys' it's just me and second of all seeing as our five year anniversary is tomorrow I thought it might be nice to get here early, or is that a problem for you?" With a hand on her hip Raven gave her boyfriend a mild glare warning him that it better not be.

With a grin and a quick peck on her lips Garfield simply said, "Not a problem at all," holding her shoulder the Changeling turned Raven to introduce her to their slightly frazzled guest.

"Raven this is Angela, she came to Jump in order to find her daughter and I offered to help her out, you mind lending a hand?" though the questioned was directed at his girlfriend the changeling noticed Arella stiffening once he began to speak and had to ask, "Hey, you alright there Angela?"

"Um, Changeling is this your girlfriend you were telling me about earlier?"

"Oh, um yeah she is hehe." Glad he had remembered to put the ring case back in his pocket during the fight, he fought the urge to take it out and fiddle with right there in the open.

"You called her Raven correct?" when he gave her a quick nod Arella turned her attention the female titan who was giving her an inquisitive- with a bit of suspicion, timidity, and hope thrown in there- look and said with a soft smile, "Then I don't think you'll have to help me search for my daughter now."

"Wait, but… he said you went by Ange—" Raven started out.

"I'm sorry about that but I wasn't fully comfortable with being back on Earth as I was so I told him my old name, but I've gone by Arella for the past Decade or so."

Arella saw tentative realization dawn upon her daughter's face but it was the young man beside that responded first. "Wait you mean… but that was her… if you look like that then… does that mean… are you…Raven's… mom?"

"Yes?" The question in her response was as though she was responding to being called and Garfield was immediately reminded of the exact content of the conversation he had unwittingly had with his girlfriend's MOTHER this morning; he gave a nervous chuckle hoping that the teasing meant she approved of his intentions. Ignoring the suspicious exchange between her boyfriend and her mother Raven stepped forward in order to examine the woman before her better with a look as though she was afraid getting any closer would cause her image to disappear again.

"Mother, is that really you?"

"Yes Raven, I'm truly here." She wanted to go up and hug her daughter but couldn't unsure if she even had a right to anymore.

"But, when I went back to Azarath everything was destroyed by Trigon… how did you survive?"

"When Trigon came to attack the two of us fled to an underground cellar, Azar then used a frozen sleep spell to preserve us and she kept it up for at least six years but… Azar, she didn't make it."

"Oh," it was the only response she could when she was unsure how to mourn for the woman who's guidance had given her both the power to protect other and the emotional shackles that had bound her down for so many years. Looking at the women in front of her whom she thought she could never see again Raven gave a small smile and said, "I'm glad you lived," surprising the women to tears Raven went to hug her mother.

"Oh Raven, I'm so sorry for everything… I-"

"Don't be. Though it may have been hard everything brought me to where I am now and I wouldn't want to change any of it."

"Even the prophecy?"

"It happened." At this point Changeling joined in on the conversation with a large grin on his face, "Raven turned sixteen, became the portal, and then put Trigon back in his place."

"You made it sound all so easy."

"Yea well it ended up like that Rae and that's all that matters."

Giving an amused look at the banter between her daughter and the green skinned young man she couldn't help but pry, "So Rae huh?" Her daughter could do nothing but blush at the smile her mother now wore.

"So you banish your father, get greater control of your powers, and from what I saw from that kiss you managed to fall in love after you left. I'm happy for you."

Backing up a bit to stand by the shape shifter Raven had a light blush on her face from what she did next, "Well, I never imagined myself ever having to say this but I guess a proper introduction is in order. Mother this is my boyfriend Garfield Logan."

"Uh, hey again… I guess." Gar's voice had gone up a few notes and could only replay the fact that he showed his girlfriend's mother the ring he planned to propose with less than a half hour ago.

"Logan, hmm… it's interesting that when I come back to Earth the first person to meet me is your boyfriend just a day before your five year anniversary."

"True but I trust him with everything and anything, so you couldn't have asked for a better person to help you than him."

"That's funny considering when we met one of the first things we discussed was that he didn't plan to have a girlfriend for much longer. After four years with him the day that changes is the day I come back."

The loving smile on Raven's face was immediately replace with a look of pain and betrayal at hearing her mother's and looked at the equally shocked face of the man beside her.

"…Gar… is that true?"

"Uh, well… yes but-" With the fear and vulnerability on her face he couldn't just lie to her and while everything Arella had just said was technically true he never imagined that his giddy words could be twisted to sound so horrible.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Her voice was so soft and defeated as a single tear escaped her before her eyes held righteous indignation to cover her pain.

"I can't believe you Garfield! Apparently I just flew twelve nine hours straight just so I could teleport here a day earlier for an anniversary that doesn't mean anything anymore!" Gar could do nothing to interject as her anger fueled her approaching rant and was causing many lose items in the tower to float, break, and melt.

"You know what hurts worst isn't all the promises you broke, the rejection I feel when I know everything you told me was a lie and not even the fact that the man I loved just decided I wasn't worth it anymore after four years. No it's the fact that I had to discover this from someone else, that you were more than willing to announce your plans to a complete stranger than be honest with me. I thought you were a better man than that but apparently a lot of what I thought of you is wrong. I hate you." With all the damage around her getting worse and tears streaming down her face those three words held every ounce of pain she was feeling. She turned on her heel and began to make her way to the door and her room. No pain she had ever felt could compare to what she was experiencing now. No knife could have ever struck deeper than what she just found out. She was never going to forgive him for this. She would hate him forever for the way he toyed with her heart. She would-

"Raven will you marry me!"

-turn on her heels to stare in utter confusion and disbelief at what she had just heard.

"W-what?"

"I meant to do this in a more romantic fashion but I'm pretty sure this is the only to get through to you now." This comment was given with a glare at the woman smiling off to the side at the whole situation.

"Raven nothing would hurt me more then you hating me because I love you more than I ever thought possible. Yes I had told your mother that hopefully you wouldn't be my girlfriend any more, that's because I was hoping you would want to be something more. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it anymore and if I can I would want to spend eternity with you. You once asked me how long I thought this relationship would last and I'm hoping forever sounds as good to you as it does to me. I don't want you as JUST my girlfriend any more Rae, I want you as my wife, my partner." Knowing his part to play Garfield Logan got to one knee before the shell shocked woman in front of him and pulled out the ring he had kept in his pocket the whole time.

"Raven Roth will you marry me?"

To say Raven was stunned would be an understatement, absolutely flabbergasted sounds more accurate; she had just gone on the biggest emotional rollercoaster she had ever experienced in her life and so could care less about all the appliances currently smoking. Her attention kept cycling between her grinning mother, the man she had known for years proclaiming his love for her in the most significant of ways, and the absolutely gorgeous ring presented to her that symbolized so much more. After a few moments of silence Raven gave the only response that felt right considering her emotional turmoil. She grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and kissed him.

That single kiss was one of the happiest moments of his life because it gave him every answer he was longing to hear and kissed her back with everything he was worth. When they finally broke for air he gazed lovingly into her amethyst eyes before asking, "I guess I can take that as a yes?"

"Yes you can. I would love to marry you Garfield Logan."

"Then make sure to put your ring on properly Mrs. Logan"

Actually beaming at the phrase Raven merely offered her finger as she felt her engagement ring on her finger for the first time. Looking she noticed the happy tears and vibrant smile on her face a realization came to her. "You knew, you knew what he really meant and just set this up."

"Yes I did and I merely wanted to see my daughter getting proposed to; Garfield your words let me know she'll be in good hands."

"I promise you she is, and I guess thanks for the push but seriously Rae, who'da thought you got your manipulation and sarcasm from your mother's side.

* * *

After the shock of being back together finally wears off mother and daughter will finally be able to talk. Arella will be able to hear what happened to her daughter over the years and cry all the tears the emotional bondage of her daughter's powers never allowed her to shed. She will get to talk with and begin to know her new son-in-law, understand the type of man that loved her child with such intensity. She will get rest after so many years inside one of the Titans many spare rooms. She will get to meet her daughter's friends/adoptive family that raised her Raven better than she ever could. She will feel pride and awe at the stories of her daughters exploits from the mouths of her little girl's teammates. Arella will feel sympathy for the group of young men and women in that tower that were forced to experience too much too young yet still ended up stronger and more worthy of happiness than most other people in the city they protected. Arella will smile softly at the normality as she and Starfire helps her daughter plan her wedding while laughing at stories of the bride and groom in their younger years. She will cry when her son-in-law thanks her for all the pain she went through that led to the birth of her daughter because it allowed him to meet the love of his life and promises to always be there for her. She will look at her daughters beaming face on her wedding day. She will even get to stare in wonder as she holds her grandchild.

But right now none of those matters, for as Arella looks at her daughter held in her fiancés arms, she realizes that the job she had been given over two decades ago had been accomplished. Her daughter had grown up to be a happy and healthy young woman who even managed to fall in love; her daughter had been allowed to live a happier life than she had. She knew her daughter would be alone nevermore. As a mother she couldn't have been happier for her little Raven.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed yourselves. David **_**was **_**going to write an epilogue, but decided not to, so the last two chapters can be considered the epilogue. Now that this little ficlet is over, I can finally forc—er, help him write his next fic, a much longer fic. Look out for his next fic,** _The Logan Family_**, which is about Beast Boy's family, obviously.**


End file.
